Pinky and the Brain's Musical Christmas
by zcross1997
Summary: A parody of the Peace on Earth/ Little Drummer Boy bit from David Bowie and Bing Crosby. Pinky is David Bowie and the Brain is Bing Crosby.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pinky and the Brain. I also don't own Peace on Earth/ Little Drummer Boy.

Brain is wearing a blue sweater over a white dress shirt. He walks down stairs to answer the door. He opens the door to see Pinky, who is wearing a blue suit with a purple dress shirt.

"Oh, hello Brain, I didn't know there was a new butler." Pinky says.

"It's been a while since I've been the new anything, Pinky." Brain quips.

"Well then, where's Elmyra?" Pinky asks, looking around in the house.

"She may be playing her "new pets". " Brain answers, using air quotes.

"Ah, well Mr. Spielberg let's me play his piano when he's not around. He's not around is he?" Pinky asks.

"I can honestly say I haven't seen him. But yes, come on in." Brain replies, inviting Pinky into the music room.

"How long have been a piano player, Pinky?" Brain asks.

"Well for a few years I've been practicing. But it's the singing I enjoy. Do you sing Brain?" Pinky asks.

"Hmm, hmm, well right or wrong I sing either way." Brain answers with a chuckle.

"Well that's good." Pinky responds.

"Tell me, what music do you sing Pinky?" Brain asks.

"Well some contemporary, but I like a lot of the oldies. You know like Lennon. And the one with the beard... um... Harry Nilsson." Pinky responds, snapping his fingers when he remembers Harry Nilsson's name.

"You go back that far, huh?" Brain asks interested in Pinky's taste in music.

"Yeah, will I'm not as young as I look." Pinky responds.

"None of are these days." Brain quips.

Pinky is flipping through different types of sheet music, when he comes across Christmas music.

"Oh here's some good ones Brain. Perfect for this time of year." Pinky hands the sheet music to Brain, who nods is agreement.

"Indeed. Do you go in for any of the traditional Christmas customs Pinky?" Brain asks, looking through the sheet music.

"Well yes. Presents, stockings, going to bed with the cheese." Pinky answers, causing Brain to cock his eyebrows.

"What?" Brain asks curiously.

"I was seeing if you were paying attention." Pinky explains.

"Oh." Brain says, sighing in relief.

"Ah here we go, this one's my favorite." Pinky stops on a piece of sheet music and hands it to Brain, who smiles.

"Are you pondering why I'm pondering, Pinky?" Brain asks.

"I think so Brain, but should we warm up first." Pinky asks.

"No need. Just start playing." Brain tells Pinky.

Pinky starts playing the piano, and they start singing.

(Singing together)

Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum  
A newborn king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum  
Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum  
Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum

(Singing separately)

Peace on Earth can it be?  
_Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
Years from now, perhaps we'll see?  
_A newborn king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
See the day of glory  
_Our finest gift we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
See the day, when men of good will  
_To lay before the king pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
Live in peace, live in peace again  
_Rum-pum-pum-pum, Rum-pum-pum-pum_  
Peace on Earth  
_So to honour him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
Can it be  
_When we come_

(Singing together)

_Every child must be made aware  
Every child must be made to care  
Care enough for his fellow man  
To give all the love that he can  
_

_(Singing separately)  
_

_I pray my wish will come true  
_Little baby pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
For my child and your child too  
_I stood beside him there pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
He'll see the day of glory  
_I played my drum for him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
See the day when men of good will  
_I played my best for him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_  
Live in peace, live in peace again  
_Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum_  
Peace on Earth  
_Me and my drum_  
Can it be  
_

(Singing together)

Can it be

The two of them stop the music.

"Now that was nice." Brain comments.

"I know." Pinky replies.

He then notices a mistletoe hanging overhead.

"Say what's that?" Pinky asks Brain, posting to the mistletoe.

"Don't even think about it Pinky." Brain bluntly says.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed it. I love writing stories like this. I want to write another Christmas fic, but I need think of some good ones. Until then, Happy Holidays!


End file.
